More Than Just a Head Cold
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Sam was being over protective as usual and ends up pushing Teresa into a lake in Abbotsford, Wisconsin. And because it was the middle of February she catches more than just a head cold.


More Than Just a Head Cold

"Stay away from her!" Sam cried at the Kappo, pushing Teresa out of the way. But unfortunately she was standing at the edge of the dock, so when Sam pushed her, he pushed her right off the edge and in to the lake. There was a yelp then a splash, which made Drade and Dean look over just in time to see Teresa resurface.

"Teresa!" Sam cried after he realized what he had down.

"Smooth move genius. Now the kiddo is all wet." Drade huffed a laugh running up behind the Kappo and dumping the water from the dish on its head on it, killing its instantly.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Sam continued to cry, running his fingers through his long hair.

"Sam, you can beg for my forgiveness later. Just get me the HELL OUT OF HERE!" Teresa barked at him swimming to the dock.

Sam reached down, grabbed her hands and with one tugged pulled her up on to the dock. Teresa was soaked right down to the bone and since it was the middle of February in Abbotsford, Wisconsin she was freezing. Noticing that his girl had started to shiver, Sam shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"We need to get her inside before she freezes to death." Dean stated noticing Teresa's lips starting to turn blue.

So Sam swept Teresa into his arms and starts heading towards the Impala. All the way to the car he kept apologizing for pushing his girl into the lake. Dean hopped into the front of his car while Sam placed Teresa in the back.

"You guys get her home and I'll meet you there." Drade told them before heading towards her Hurst.

The drive back to their motel was full of sneezing, coughing and Metallica. Once they got there Sam jumped out of the car and lifted Teresa out if the back. Considering it had only been an hour she was falling fast. Her face had become very pale and her lips were now a light shade of blue. Sam reached forward and placed the back if his hand on her cheek.

"Teresa your freezing!" Sam stated lifting her back up into his arms.

"Sam, I don't feel so good." Teresa slurred, her eyes closing slightly as she started to shiver.

Dean ran ahead to open the door to the room they had all been sharing, due to the lack of funds. Sam walked over to one of the beds and placed Teresa down on it.

"Sam? Where are we? I thought you were going to take me to our house." Teresa asked confused as she looked around.

Sam's heart sank cause he didn't know what was going on but he knew it wasn't good. Just then Drade came strutting the through the door.

"So how's she doing?" Drade asked shrugging of her trench coat and tossing it on the other bed.

"Not good. She feels like ice and she says she doesn't know where she is." Sam stated in a hurry.

Drade looked over to see that Teresa's shivering had gotten more violent, she was as pale as a ghost and her lips and ears where now the same shade of blue. At once Drade knew what was wrong, seeing a lot of men come down with it back in the war. Drade walked over to the bed and started to undress Teresa cause staying in her wet cloths was only making her condition worse.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked freaking slightly.

"She has hypoglycemia and keeping her in these cloths is only going to make it worse." Drade stated taking off Teresa's shirt and pants. After tossing them aside she pulled two blankets over her but that wasn't going to help so she turned to face Sam.

"Dean go get me some hot water and Sam I need you to strip!" Drade ordered the boys.

Dean nodded and ran over to the kitchen to put on the kettle while Sam just stared at Drade with a confused puppy look plastered on his face.

"Why?" He asked turning his attention back to his lover.

"Because she was in the water and those wet cloths for so long that if we don't get her temperature up she will die!" Drade snapped at the tall hunter making his heart drop.

With out another word Sam stripped himself of all his clothing, including his boxers. He then climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Teresa's cold body. Her normal warmness was replaced with skin that felt like ice. He pulled her in as close as he could before pulling the blankets over them.

Just then a high pitch whistle was heard when the kettle finally came to a boil. Dean poured the water into a bowl and headed back into the bedroom area. Drade had gone to the bathroom to grab some hand towels and was just returning as well.

"Sam you need to make sure she does not fall asleep." Drade ordered dipping one of the hand cloths in the boiled water.

Sam nodded the moved Teresa's head so she could look at him.

"Teresa, baby, you needed to stay awake okay. Don't close your eyes." He told her, his heart sinking more when he saw that her eyes had changed from the vibrant blue he fell in love with to an icy cold blue. And it was all his fault.

"I'll try Sam. . . But I'm so sleepy." Teresa shivered snuggling into Sam's bare chest.

"I know sweetie, but you need to stay awake. You can't leave me." Sam sniffed as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Why would I leave you?" Teresa asked through chattering teeth.

"Because I tried to hard to protect you. And instead of saving you I ended up making you worse." Sam sniffed into her hair.

Drade continued to dap the hot washcloth over the small of Teresa's back. Dean just watched on in sadness for his brother and the women who he now thought of as the little sister he never had. Dean knew that if anything ever happened to Teresa, Sam would never be the same.

"Can't you use your blood to heal her?" Dean asked keeping his eyes on his weeping little brother.

"I would if I could Dean, but this is something she had to fight through. My blood works on poisons and wounds. We just have to wait and see what happens" Drade informed him with sadness in her eyes.

Teresa's state didn't change much over the next few days, but by day 3 she was finally starting to warm up and the colour was starting to return to her skin. It was only then that Drade decided it would be safe enough for Teresa to sleep.

So over the next few days Teresa slept almost 24 hours out of the day. While Drade and Dean took turns running errands and sleeping. Sam however never left Teresa's side except to take a quick hot shower than crawl back in bed next to her.

"Sam you need to sleep." Drade told him one night as Sam held Teresa close and watched as she slept in his arms.

"I'm fine." Sam stated with a yawn not convincing anyone.

"It's okay if you sleep. She'll be fine." Drade said even though she knew that Sam wouldn't listen and she was right.

"No I need to watch over her. It's my fault she's sick. If I hadn't been so over protective she wouldn't have almost died." Sam stated as tears came to his eyes.

"Well I'm not going to argue with that." Drade said crossing her arms. "Why do you have this need to push her out of the line of fire all the time anyway? You know she can handle herself. Hell I taught her how to fight myself."

Sam let out a sigh. "I don't know. It's just every time I see a monster get close to her, this alarm goes off in my head. I know she can take care of herself, but I still feel this need to protect her." Sam informed the red head pulling the sleeping huntress closer to him.

"It's cause you love her. And your scared you'll lose her like you've lost all the other girls you've cared about." Drade stated with raised eyebrows. She then stood up from the couch, pulled one of the chairs from the kitchen table over to Teresa's side of the bed and sat down.

"Now you get some sleep. You wouldn't be able to protect anyone when you're over tired." Drade told him almost sounding like a mother telling her kid it's bed time.

A small smile finally came to Sam's face and he snuggled his head into Teresa's hair. "I guess I could get a few minutes of sleep. But you need to promise to wake me up in an hour." He stated at the red head.

"Okay fine I promise. Now will you go to sleep already." Drade said crossing her legs and leaning back on her chair.

Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. When he reopened his eyes he saw that the sun had risen in the sky. He also noticed that Drade was asleep in her chair, Dean was making something in the kitchen and Teresa was gone.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty is finally up. Feel like some eggs?" Dean asked while he cracked a few eggs into a giant bowl.

"Where's Teresa?" Sam asked his brother panic rising in his voice.

"Oh she's just taking a warm shower. She should be out in a minute. So maybe you should throw on some cloths and grab a plate." Dean stated dumping the bowls contend into the sizzling frying pan.

"She's up!" Sam cried jumping from the bed.

"Yep now cover up!" Dean cringed turning away.

Sam looked down and turned red when he remembered he was still naked. He grabbed his boxers, jeans, T-shirt and throw them on. Just as he was zipping up his jeans Teresa stepped out of the washroom. His heart leapt in his chest when he saw her. The colour had returned to her flawless skin and her eyes were bright blue again. Sam smiled and ran up to her, wrapping his strong arms around Teresa's warm body.

"I'm so happy your okay!" Sam cried pulling her close.

Hearing all the commotion, Drade woke up to see Teresa standing in Sam's arms looking really confused.

"Well look whose up and about." Drade huffed a laugh standing up from her chair.

"Ya I woke up, naked and feeling like I'm on fire. With Sam wrapped around me also naked." Teresa stated patting Sam on the back.

"That's cause you got hypothermia after Sam pushed you in the lake. You couldn't just get a head cold like everyone else could you." Drade smirked walking over to the couple.

Sam released Teresa but kept his arm around her shoulder.

"Nope I have to give you guys some excitement in your boring lives." Teresa laughed wrapping her arm around Sam's waist.

"Ya it's not like we don't have enough of that." Dean huffed a laugh bringing over a couple of plates.

After a couple more days Teresa was fully back on her feet. She thought Sam would be happy once she was better but she noticed he was mopping around a lot lately. One day, after she packed up the motel room, she headed outside to see Sam sitting on the hood of the Impala with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Teresa asked as she came up beside him.

"Oh hey Teresa. How are you feeling?" Sam asked completely ignoring her question.

"A lot better. Now I'm just worried about you." She told him hopping up next to him.

"I'm fine." Sam stated looking away from her.

"Okay I've been with you long enough to know when your lying to me." Teresa informed him, nudging him slightly.

"I'm just so sorry." Sam mumbled into his knees.

Teresa tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you sorry?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry because I almost got you killed by trying to protect you." Sam whimpered tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay. It was an accident. I'm not mad at you." Teresa told him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"But I'm mad at me. Every time I try to protect those I care about I end up making them worse." Sam sobbed covering his face with hands.

"What do you mean?" She asked pulling his face so she could look into his tear filled green eyes.

"First I tried to protect Jessica by not telling her about this half of my life. Then it was Madison, where I tried to save from the monster she was becoming and ended up having to kill her. I tried to protect Dean and the world and ended up starting the Apocalypse. And know I tried to protect the one person I care the most about in the whole world and almost killed her." Sam continued to sob into Teresa's hand cupping her hands in his.

"Oh Sam, sweetie . . ." She started but was cut off.

"Please never leave me. I don't think I could handle it, if you left me." Sam whimpered, tears still falling down his face.

"Sam I will never leave you. I love you with all my heart. How could live with out you." Teresa informed him tears now filling her blue eyes.

"Promise?" Sam asked trying to blink away his tears.

"I promise." And with that she leaned forward and placed her lips to his. Giving him a passionate kiss to seal her promise.


End file.
